Proteinaceous soils can be difficult to remove. Proteases are used in automatic dishwashing for the removal of proteinaceous soils. The incorporation of proteases in hand dishwashing cleaning compositions is challenging because hand dishwashing detergent compositions are usually based on anionic surfactants. Anionic surfactants seem to destabilize proteases on storage and in use.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a detergent composition that facilitates the hand dishwashing process and at the same time the composition is stable on storage.